digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: Judgement Code
Digimon: Judgement Code is a cancelled fanon live-action film idea created by CAJH. It was intended to be the fourth film of the Legendary Tamers Saga as well as the ninth and final film of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The film name was revealed announced on March 1, 2016 when it was cancelled along with its prequel Digimon: Evolution Beyond. But the planned plot points will be released after Digimon Special: Heart of Ice is finished. Characters Tamers *Tatsuya Munemori, a 17 years old Japanese-born high school student. *Andrew "Andy" Conteh, a 18 years old African American high school student whose father was a student of Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov. *Vera Neidhardt, a 17 years high school student who was previously a cold and merciless fighter. *Mei Yashida, a 17 years old high school student who is Tatsuya's love interest. *Jason Storm, a 17 years old friend of Tatsuya. *Kyle Lambert, a 17 years old student and Jason's best friend. He is searching for a way to become his own Partner Digimon. *Susan Conteh, a 15 years old sister of Andy. *Harold "Harry" Thompson, a 52 years old man who was one of the leaders of the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined). He is an old friend of Julius Conteh, Grigory Shatalov and the Harmon family. *Riku Arhinmäki, a 20 years old experienced Tamer from Finland who was already on the Digital World when he met the Tamers of New York. Partner Digimon *Tatsuya's partner: [[Fan:Guilmon (DCS)|'Guilmon' → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon → Gallantmon]] *Andy's partner: [[Fan:Terriermon (DCS)|'Terriermon' → Galgomon → Rapidmon → SaintGalgomon]] *Vera's partner: Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon → Sakuyamon *Mei's partner: Wizarmon → Dynasmon *Jason's partner: Hagurumon → Guardromon *Kyle's partner: Piccolomon *Susan's partner: Lopmon → Andiramon *Thompson's partner: Kudamon → Reppamon → Qilinmon → Sleipmon *Riku's partner: Cyberdramon → Justimon Allies Families *Julius Conteh, Andy's 52 years old father who originates from Sierra Leone. *Mindy Cornell, a 28 years old niece of Harold Thompson who works for the W.N.D.D. *Kaito Munemori, Tatsuya's father. *Yukari Munemori, Tatsuya's mother. *May Conteh, Andy's mother. *Meredith Hale, Vera's mother. *Erica Hale, Vera's maternal grandmother. *Mr. and Mrs. Storm, Jason's parents. Digimon *Calumon, a small Digimon with an ability to make others Digivolve. *Apollomon, a member of the Olympos XII who assist the Digimon Sovereigns in ruling of the Digital World. He initially tried to remain neutral, but interrupted the battle between the Tamers and Mercurimon when he realized the unfixable damage it had caused. *Mercurimon, another member of the Olympos XII who sent the Deva to reclaim Calumon. He originally had a deep hatred of humans until he realized that they share a common enemy. *Impmon/Beelzemon, formerly a prideful Digimon disliked the Tamers, but now works with them. Antagonists *D-Reaper, a multi-agent system developed by Shatalov to make sure that the Digimon would not attempt to turn against the humanity. The program, however, developed into a powerful artificial intelligence that considered both humans and the Digimon unworthy to exist. Trivia *''Digimon: Judgement Code'' refers to D-Reaper and what it has potential to accomplish. The film was originally planned to the second part of the two-parted initially planned ending chapter of the Legendary Tamers Saga. The previously considered names of both parts were Digimon: King vs. Reaper and Digimon: Reaper Arises, with the former referring to both D-Reaper and Yggdrasil. Category:Fan fiction